Escarcha Efímera
by rodrikist
Summary: Los sucesos transcurren unos días después del cumpleaños de Anna. Elsa descubre que esta profundamente enamorada de su hermana y teme que esto empeore la relación con ella. Estos sentimientos dan vida a una persona que ayudara a Elsa a lograr su objetivo. (Contiene Elsanna).


_Frozen no me pertenece a mi, sino a Disney/Pixar._

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

 _—Elsa… Solo dejame entrar—. Una luz sale disparada de la puerta, detrás de ella se encuentra Anna. Se ve tan hermosa… me sonríe y me espera con la mano extendida. Cuando estoy apunto de tomar su mano… mis ojos se abren dejándome frente al techo de aquella fría habitación en la que me aislaba._

— _Realmente… logre salir?—. Me costaba creer que alfin pude controlar mis poderes y poder volver a estar con mi hermana. Ella lo es todo para mi…_

 _Me puse de pie en mi habitación, transforme mi ropa de dormir en mi vestido celeste, arregle mi cabello y salí de la habitación dispuesta a despertar a Anna. Me prometí dedicar todo mi tiempo a ella, nunca la dejaría sentirse sola de nuevo._

 _Mi relación con Anna a mejorado desde entonces. Desde despertarla para desayunar, hasta darnos de comer la una a la otra, estar juntas todo el tiempo: En la biblioteca, en el jardín, a veces con kristoff, Sven y Olaf y otras veces… solas. —El jardín—. Es verdad, fue en ese mismo jardín... que me di cuenta… de que mi amor por Anna se estaba transformando en algo más… más allá del amor fraternal... en algo… Malo?_

 _Estábamos solas en el jardín, como cualquier otra tarde después de la cena. Sostenía su cabeza en mi regazo, mientras le depositó suaves caricias en su frente. Estaba Bellísima… el sol iluminaba su rostro haciéndole resaltar más el color de su pelo y el de sus ojos._

— _Parece que los chicos no vendrán hoy -Dijo Anna-.  
_ — _Uhm? -me había perdido en su rostro-. Me lo repites Anna? estaba distraída.  
_ — _Jajaja dije que: parece que los chicos no vendrán hoy!  
Que acaso no es eso bueno. Tendremos más tiempo para nosotras dos —Oh… y eso te molesta?  
_— _Hmmm, Es que es más divertido cuando estamos todos…  
_ — _Que?... acaso estas insinuando que tu hermana no es divertida?  
Anna quito su cabeza de mis rodillas para sentarse. —Jajaja, yo no dije eso… Bueno... tal vez eres un poquito aburrida -Dijo Anna haciendo una seña con su dedo pulgar e índice. Tenía una sonrisa que con tan solo verla... podría alegrar el día de cualquiera. (Hacia latir mi corazón).  
_— _Oh si? -cree hielo liso debajo de la mano que usaba para sostenerse. Resbaló y cayó al suelo-.  
_ — _Jajaj hey! -Dijo Anna-.  
Use mis poderes para retener sus manos en el suelo, estaba completamente vulnerable, comencé a hacerle cosquillas…  
_— _Jajajajaj.  
_ — _Aun sigues creyendo que no soy divertida!? jajaj.  
_ — _jajajaj-no e-es j-j-justo t-tienes mis manos jajajaj!  
El pensamiento de tener su cuerpo a mi merced me incitaba a más. Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el de ella mientras tenía sus brazos extendidos, para quedar acostada encima de su pecho. Era tan suave... —podría dormirme aquí.  
_— _Jajaja, Vamos Els no empieces con eso de nuevo *haa..* vas a soltarme o que? -dijo una exhausta Anna-.  
_ — _Soltarte? pero si recién estamos comenzando!  
Ubique mis dos manos sobre su cintura y las fui elevando, sintiendo sus curvas hasta llegar a sus axilas, que se encontraban expuestas debido a la posición de sus brazos… continué mis cosquillas en ese lugar hasta que me detuve para apreciar su rostro.  
_— _Jajaj... haa… haa…— Anna intentaba recuperar el aliento con esa sonrisa que tanto que gustaba… no resistí mucho más. Comencé a darle pequeños besos en su cuello, soltó un pequeño suspiro que me obligaba a continuar… seguí hasta llegar a sus mejillas, donde los mantuve, ahora posando mi mano en la mejilla contraria y la otra en su cintura._ — _Els que estas…_ — _Tienes un lindo cuello hermanita... -Comencé a frotar mi cuerpo con el de ella. Cuando mi mano tuvo contacto con la piel de su torso, escuche una vez más su suspiro y sentí como su cuerpo tuvo un pequeño espasmo en la zona, comencé a enloquecer. La temperatura de mi cuerpo estaba aumentando… Introduje mi mano por debajo de su prenda superior para sentir aún más su piel, mis pequeños besos en su mejilla se fueron corriendo poco a poco a sus labios._ — _Elsa…_

 _Continué adentrándome en su prenda hasta dar con uno de sus pechos, y mis labios tocaron la comisura de los suyos, Anna apartó la boca —Elsa!... -la atraje con mi otra mano y seguí con mi recorrido. Justo antes de besarla en los labios y tomar su pecho, un fuerte ruido me detuvo y me volvió a la realidad-._

— _ELSA!_

 _...Rápidamente me quite de encima suyo y libere sus manos. Dios mio que estaba apunto de hacer. Me deje llevar por mis deseos y mucho peor, con Anna.. que le dire ahora. Ella se reincorporo de rodillas con las manos sobre estas mirando hacia abajo._

— _Y-yo… lo siento Anna.  
_ — _Estoy sin palabras Elsa. Quiero entenderte… explícame porfavor.  
_ — _Y-y-yo te amo Anna -Al escuchar esas palabras Anna hizo un poco de presión sobre sus piernas, arrugando un poco su vestido-. Eres todo lo que quiero en este mundo.  
_ —… _Y yo a ti Els. Pero no de este modo ok? -Anna me dedico una mirada de enfado. Nunca la había visto así-.  
_ — _S-si lo se... Anna perdóname por…  
_ — _Shh tranquila. no estoy enfadada contigo… Eres mi única hermana, jamás podría odiarte -su mirada cambio a una más comprensiva. Hizo que depositara mi cabeza encima de sus muslos-. Tranquila Els, haremos de cuenta que esto nunca sucedió y seguiremos juntas… como hasta hace unos segundos... si?  
_ — _S-si…  
_ — _Ahora disfrutemos del resto de la tarde. Hermana…_

 _Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en frente de su habitación. El recuerdo del jardín venia a mi mente de vez en cuando. se que estar cerca de Anna no es la solución ami problema, pero que tal si es como mis poderes, solo tengo que aprender a controlarlo. No volveré a alejarme de Anna otra vez.  
Antes de tomar el picaporte escuche unos ligeros, pero rápidos pasos que se acercaban a mi. Era un sirviente… lucía desesperado._

— _Qué sucede? -pregunte con intriga-.  
_ — _Su alteza, debe venir de inmediato… *haa... haa…* e-encontramos una chica flotando en el fiordo, unos pescadores la rescataron y los guardias la trajeron… *haa...* aun sigue inconsciente y puede que esté muerta.  
Acabo de oír bien? o aun sigo soñando… una chica en el fiordo? no tenía sentido. —V-vamos...— Diablos, realmente tenía ganas de ver a Anna... pero esto me parecía muy intrigante y si es un poco de agua en sus pulmones no será difícil. Al bajar por las escaleras note a la joven, estaba recostada en el suelo, siendo sostenida por 2 sirvientas y 3 guardias se encontraban de pie alrededor de ellas.  
_— _Aquí esta -comentó el sirviente que me llamo-.  
_ — _Mi reina -menos mal que llegó! no tiene pulso! -la sirviente se veía muy alterada-. Y no era para menos, si no tenía pulso significaba que teníamos un cadáver en la sala… el simple hecho de pensarlo me daba escalofríos. Me puse a su altura para verla más de cerca… era una joven de cabello corto y oscuro, este parecía tener… canas? ...no era posible, lucia muy joven; yo le daría unos 17 quizás… —Los pescadores la vieron flotando en el fiordo, dijeron que su cuerpo pesaba demasiado y que si lo subían al bote este se hundiría, la arrastraron hasta el muelle, donde aseguraron que... su cuerpo se hizo mas ligero por arte de magia. -Mencionó uno de los guardias, confuso-._

 _Acaso dijo que su cuerpo era pesado y luego se aliviano? que rayos…? —Está helada—. Estamos en verano… el frío del agua del fiordo no debería ser lo suficiente para matar a alguien de hipotermia, lo que quiere decir que tal vez la marea la arrastró hasta aquí. Aun así... no pareciera mostrar signos de descomposición, de hecho... se ve muy bien.  
_

— _Okei. intentaré ver si aun queda agua en sus pulmones— ufff relájate Elsa, solo es un cuerpo, tal vez ni siquiera lo sea y siga con vida… acerque mi mano a su pecho con delicadeza. Apenas tuve contacto con el, una ráfaga de viento nos impulso a todos unos metros lejos de ella alarmando a los guardias._ — _Su majestad está bien! -Gritó un guardia-.  
_ — _Si, estamos bien!— al parecer nadie salió herido, pero nuestra vista se centro en la joven. Un copo de nieve gigante se había formado en el suelo, justo debajo de su cuerpo. su pelo oscuro se estaba cristalizando y su piel tomaba un color blanco como la nieve que se expandía desde el lugar donde tuve contacto con ella. Todos permanecieron en su lugar, por mi parte me acerque con curiosidad…  
_ — _Tenga cuidado su alteza, no sabemos qué pueda ser -Dijo unos de los guardias-.  
_ — _Lo se… solo… voy… a dar… -Me acerque a la joven lo suficiente para ver cómo todo su pelo estaba cubierto por hielo azul y su piel era totalmente blanca- Un vistazo… —Increíble. No sé qué diablos acababa de pasar, pero sin duda era increíble. pude notar como libero un suspiro de su nariz y su pecho comenzó a moverse, estaba viva. Los demás se fueron acercando a ella de apoco…  
_ — _C-cómo es posible… ? -Preguntó el sirviente-.  
_ — _No lo se... tal vez… tal vez la reina le dio vida! -Comentó el guardia-. Sus miradas recayeron en mi, no sabia que decirles… Nunca había pasado algo asi, puede que haya una posibilidad de que mis poderes la resucitarán, pero no tiene sentido… nada en este día lo tiene. —Y-yo… emm...— El sonido del cristal rompiéndose hizo que nuestros ojos se fijaran en ella nuevamente. El copo de nieve que se formó debajo de la joven comenzó a agrietarse, provocando que retrocedamos un poco.  
_ — _Y ahora qué?! -Dijo el sirviente asustado-. El hielo en el cabello de la joven comenzó a romperse al igual que el copo gigante, los dos estallaron produciendo el sonido de un vidrio fracturándose. Las partículas de este se disolvieron en el aire, dejando a la joven debajo de pequeños brillos que caían sobre ella. Su pelo se había tornado de color azul y su piel aún mantenía ese blanco pálido, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana daban con ella provocando que todos quedamos atónitos por su belleza.  
_ — _Por Odin… es hermosa… -Dijo uno de los guardias-.  
_ — _Q-qué habrá hecho que termine en el fiordo? -preguntó el sirviente-.  
_ — _No lo se... pero, ahora respira… todo gracias a la reina -Dijo una de las sirvientas-. Sin duda era hermosa…  
_ — _D-debe descansar. Le haremos preguntas cuando despierte, llévenla a mi habitación -Ordene a los sirvientes-.  
_ — _Guardias. El personal del castillo y yo nos encargaremos ahora… regresen a sus puestos... lo han hecho bien.  
_ — _S-si su alteza—. Los guardias lucían confundidos, pero siguieron mis órdenes luego de una reverencia. Que había sucedido aquí?, Comencé a subir las escaleras dispuesta a ver a la joven que estarían llevando a mi habitación...  
En el camino comencé a pensar en los límites de mis poderes, realmente era capaz de revivir a la gente?, qué hay de la extraña forma que adoptó, el cabello le cambio de color al igual que su piel… el copo de nieve… era parecido a los que formo con mis pies... —aahhgg! tengo tantas preguntas sin respuesta—. Me pregunto que pensara Anna acerca de todo esto… —Oh, es verdad Anna!, tengo que contarle, mejor voy a despertarla—.  
Me dirigí a su habitación rápidamente, estaba ansiosa… no sé si era por verla a ella o por contarle lo sucedido. Una vez dentro de su habitación, ahí estaba… me sorprende lo bien que duerme, ojala yo pudiera dormir como ella. Se encontraba en una posición extraña con sus brazos cruzados, todo su cabello desordenado y babeando. Me senté en el borde de la cama con cuidado de no aplastar alguna de sus extremidades._— _*Pss* Anna… Anna… despierta…  
_ — _Zzzzz…  
_ — _Anna… Anna no sabes lo que acaba de ocurrir…  
_ — _umh~ q-qué sucede Els?...  
_ — _Debes despertarte para que pueda contártelo.  
_ — _Jrrrrr...  
_ — _Oh vamos Anna… Despierta! -Quite su sábana bruscamente dejándola solo con su camisón. Anna abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó sobre la cama.  
_ — _Que sucedió Els?!  
_ — _Jajajaj, vamos vístete y acompáñame a mi habitación…  
_ — _A-a tu habitación?...  
_ — _Clar… Oh no, n-no es lo que crees Anna no,no,no. Solo pasó algo increíble mientras dormías y quería mostrarte, eso se encuentra en mi habitación, no es que tenga pensado algo malo o nada por el estilo…_ — _Jajajaj… tranquila Els… confió en ti. Anna se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su vestido verde dispuesta a cambiarse. Me quede en el lugar a esperar que terminase, para no generar más malentendidos. Salió en cuestión de segundos… impecable y bellísima, como solo ella podía serlo._ — _Listo! vamos? -Dijo con una mirada curiosa pero animada.  
_ — _Claro! en cuanto lo veas te contaré los detalles._

 _Al llegar a mi habitación, Anna se detuvo en frente de la puerta de esta para abrirla lentamente y con misterio, soltó una pequeña carcajada y yo también.  
_

— _Jsjsjs ábrela de una vez -Le dije entre carcajadas-.  
_ — _Jsjsjsj lo siento._

 _Al abrir la puerta pude sentir la expresión de Anna, note como de pronto su sonrisa fue borrada por la sorpresa…_

— _*Gasp* -Dijo Anna-. Els…  
_ — _Lo sé, lo sé… ahora déjame explicarte…  
_ — _Nonono. No tienes que explicarme nada Els -Anna me miraba con orgullo, eso me desconcertó bastante, pero no tanto como lo que vendría a continuación-.  
_ — _Tienes novia! -Las palabras de Anna realmente me congelaron, había mal entendido todo. Debía explicarle rápido, pero mis palabras no salían-.  
_ — _Felicidades Els, cuéntame cómo la conociste.  
Mi visión se nublo un poco, muchos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, entre ellos uno en particular, que me decía que esta era mi oportunidad para que Anna pensara que todo está en paz y que no tengo ninguna idea depravada cada vez que estoy con ella. Se que ella me dijo que hiciéramos de cuenta que no paso nada, pero si paso y se notó más desde ese entonces… los momentos a solas se redujeron, sus visitas a mi habitación se detuvieron y temo que le haya contado a Kristoff. Era el momento. No tendría otra oportunidad de recuperar a mi hermana. Es ahora. —Els?— O nunca._— _Y-yo… emm. Si! -Rayos, que estoy diciendo, que voy a hacer cuando la chica despierte…-. La conocí hace 1 mes en el castillo -Esto no puede terminar bien-. Es una guardia real… -Maldición solo me hundo más y más-. Cuando haciendo a-a… -Y ahora qué?-. C-custodio real nos comenzamos a hablar -No hay forma de que Anna se trague eso-.  
_ — _Custodio real? -Anna colocó la mano en su mentón pensando-. No sabía que los guardias podían tener esa posición… -Me atrapo-. *Bah* Da igual. Que atrevida eres Els durmiendo con uno de tus guardias jijiji -Un ligero sonrojo se presentó en mi rostro-.  
_ — _S-sí bueno ya sabes. Sobre el pequeño percance... que tuvimos hace unos meses… -Anna se puso seria-. Descubrí que… solo era curiosidad sabes? digamos que gracias a ello me descubrí a mi misma y pude salir a delante. Lo siento de nuevo Anna. Pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar con alguien y siempre estaba contigo -Bien. espero que con esto Anna piense que no me siento atraída por ella-.  
_ — _Ya veo… ahora tiene sentido… entonces con esto es oficial, tengo una hermana lesbiana jajaja -Rió y me dio un gran abrazo. No pude evitar corresponderle con cariño y placer por volver a sentir su cuerpo tan cerca otra vez.  
_ — _Bueno Els, te dejaré a solas con tu… bueno ya sabes jaja luego cuando despierte me la presentas mejor si?  
_ — _S-si.  
Anna se marchó por el pasillo bastante animada, parece que dio resultado y si la tenía preocupada ocurrido hace meses. Ahora parece que todo volverá a la normalidad… salvo por una cosa. La joven que yacía en mi cama, descansaba tranquilamente en paz y calma en mi cama, emanaba una aura de paz y tranquilidad, casi divina, por así decirlo. No negaba su belleza pero mis sentimientos por Anna aun estaban ahí… Si me pongo a pensarlo Anna ya me rechazo una vez, que es lo que gano haciendo todo esto? su amor fraternal? con eso me basta? prefiero eso… a no tener nada. Ahora… como le explicare a esta chica en lo que la metí._


End file.
